The Kingdom of Hogwarts
by born4purple
Summary: So basically I have been obsessed with the Medieval Times and Arthurian Legends for as long as I can remember. Here is my idea of what the Harry Potter World would be like if it were set in the Middle Ages. R


**A/N:** So basically I have been obsessed with the Medieval Times and Arthurian Legends for as long as I can remember. Here is my idea of what the Harry Potter World would be like if it were set in the Middle Ages. R&R

**Disclaimer:** The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play around with them...

Once upon a time, in a land far, far, far away there lived the magical kingdom of Hogwarts. There were many different creatures living in the kingdom but most of its inhabitants were witches and wizards. This land was a happy land ruled by the great and noble King Albus Dumbledore the Wise. But everything wasn't okay in the Kingdom. King Albus was gravely ill. All of the best medi-wizards were brought in from all over the kingdom. The king hadn't moved from his bed for a month now and it looked as if the end was near.

"King Albus?" said a timid voice from the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Harry," King Albus said in a raspy whisper. "Of course my boy, come in." The King tried to raise himself to meet the young man but fell back to the bed in exhaustion. Harry scampered over to his bed quickly, his long black hair falling into his face.

"Sir, do not bother yourself," Harry said nervously, "I just came up here to check how you are feeling. Harry pushed is round spectacles up the bridge of his nose. He picked up a cool washcloth that was soaking in a basin near the bed and began to lightly pat the King's face with it.

"Harry," King Albus said softly. "There is something I need to tell you, something about your parents."

"You have told me about my parents before, Sir." Harry said sighing softly. "Sir James Potter and Lady Lily," Harry said beginning the long story of his parenthood. "They had me nearly seventeen years ago, in this castle. I look just like my father but have my mother's eyes." Harry began to tell the story as he had heard it told many times when he was younger.

"One day Sir James left his province of Godric's Hollow, which he ruled, and ventured through the forest to come visit you, a close friend of his. On the way there he met up with a nasty pair of giants. They killed him and left. Lady Lily, suspecting something had happened when her husband didn't return at nightfall, bundled up little Harry, me, and set off into the darkening forest in search of what had happened. She too met her downfall by the giants, who spared me for I was no threat to them. Then you found me in the forest the next day, crying for my mother. I was only one year old. You brought me back and raised me as a foster son, though I can never rise to the proper knight status because of my orphanage." Harry's voice saddened at the last part. He had always wanted to be the greatest knight in the kingdom, like he was sure his father was. Instead he was doomed to live in the castle forever, always as an assistant to the heir to the throne, his foster brother, Tom.

"Yes, Harry I am aware of the story." King Albus said trying to rise again. He fell back to the bed and let out a sigh. "But I am afraid there is more I must tell you before…"

"Father," said the prudent voice of Tom, Albus' son and heir to the throne, "How are you feeling today?" He asked, his voice lacking in concern.

King Albus frowned as he took a long rasping breath, "Tom, it is good to see you, my eldest son. I no the end is near," he began and help up his hand to Harry to stop him from interrupting. "No Harry, I know it is. I have raised you both from childhood and want my legacy to continue. Tom, you are my rightful heir and I would never dream of taking it away from you. Harry, I want you to be knighted."

"Oh, but sir, I can't be knighted. I don't have the proper parentage." Harry said dejectedly.

"No, no. I officially adopted you two years ago." King Albus continued in his last breath. "I didn't tell you because you might not have trained as hard."

Tom's face clouded with anger. He turned to his, now legal brother, and frowned. As the younger brother Harry would be expected to take over as General of the Army. This would put a dent in his plans to change the kingdom but Tom smiled nonetheless and said, "It shall be good to work with my brother."

The King gave them both a weak smile. "Good Tom," King Albus said taking another rasping breath and as he continued. "The arrangement is set for your marriage. A close friend of mine has given you there youngest daughter, to be your queen."

Tom nodded curtly. "If that is all Father, I shall be taking my leave." He said formally as he rose and excited the room. He quickened his pace down the corridor and his footsteps could be heard making their leave on the steps.

"Harry," King Albus started after Tom had left. His voice had grown deathly quiet. "Please leave me now."

Harry began to protest but the King lifted his hand to stop him, "Please," He said once more, this time with more urgency in his voice.

Harry looked down at his feet but nodded somberly nonetheless. He walked out of the room but paused at the door. He looked at his adoptive father's pale face, his closed eyes, and the stately expression he was wearing. This was the last glimpse anyone would see of the great man, alive.

It had been a few days since the body of their father had been buried. Tom and Harry stood side by side as they looked at the knights entering the castle. Tom's new quota stated that the new generation of knights would be in charge. He believed that the strong should be in charge and the weak should stay away.

"So, you must be excited, a new kingdom, a new order of knights, and a new queen." Harry said as he leaned over the balcony's edge. The new queen was arriving and they were both hoping for a glimpse of her.

"Yes, I am ecstatic." Tom replied icily, his voice lacking in warmth. He didn't like Harry and never had. Just the thought of him being second in command was enough to make his skin crawl. If he didn't produce an heir soon, Harry would be next in line for the throne. He looked down at the white carriage that had just arrived at the drawbridge of his castle.

Harry's voice caught in his throat. A beautiful young girl of fifteen had just stepped out of the carriage. She was wearing a simple green dress of fine silk. She had a pale face that was speckled across the nose with freckles. Her long auburn hair whipped around her face in the fall winds.

She turned her face slightly and looked up at the tower where he and Tom were standing. She smiled up at them and tilted her head slightly. Harry could feel his heart beating faster. He turned to Tom to look at the effect this girl was having on him. His expression stayed the same. In fact, he looked angrier than ever.

"Tom," Harry began to say, as Tom turned around.

"Don't speak to me Harry," He snapped as he stormed down the stairs muttering about weddings and his father doing this purposefully. Harry was puzzled and ran down the steps after him only to lose him minutes later. It was like he had vanished into thin air.

Harry kept going down the stairs until he finally reached the main chamber. He saw many people running around preparing for the wedding that was supposed to be taking place the next day. The knights that had already arrived where lounging around the dining hall as dinner was being brought to them. Harry strode into the room a bit uncertainly to meet his fellow knights.

He had barley taken a few steps when he bumped into a red haired knight who was carrying a couple of bottles of wine in his hands. "Oy, sorry mate didn' see ya there." The man said in slurred speech.

"No really it's my fault." Harry said helping the man with his drinks. "I am Sir Harry Potter of Hogwarts." He said extending his free hand.

The man smiled and said, "Sir Ronald Weasley of Burrow." He shook Harry's hand and smiled. "Come join us for a drink." He said gesturing to the table he was sitting at.

When they approached the table Ron introduced the other men to Harry. "That is Sir Neville, this fellow right here id Sir Dean, he is Sir Seamus of Ireland I here." Ron said gesturing to the three men at the table. Sir Neville was a pale boy with a round, kind face. Sir Dean was dark skinned; his father was a count which gave him royal lineage. Sir Seamus was stocky and had the thick beginning of a beard.

Sir Seamus stood up and clasped Harry's free hand in two of his. With a thick accent he said, "It's a pleasure ta make your acquaintance, Sir Harry. You're King Tom's brother righ'?"

"Er yeah," Harry said a bit taken aback. "How'd you know my name?"

"Oh everyone knows your name Sir Harry," Sir Seamus said with a smile. "Please have a seat and tell us of your plans. Ye are the new General after all, ye are."

"Er, you can call me Harry." He said taking a seat. "I haven't really thought of what plans yet. I have been too busy with the coming events."

"Ah, you mean the marriage of my sister to the King." Sir Ron chimed in. "Lady Ginivera Weasley. Fine girl she is, my sister. A bit unhappy about marryin' the king though. Can't figure out why, I'd be thrilled to marry him." He said happily not realizing what he was saying.

"Oh, I guess she doesn't want to be forced into it. I mean she can't be more than seventeen and she is in an arranged marriage." Harry said as he felt his neck grow red.

"Um, excuse me sirs," Said a young girl who was carrying around a tray. "The King wants to see Sir Harry right away in his chambers." The girl scurried off with the rattling tray stacked with empty bottles and glasses.

"Er, mate you can stop by our tent anytime to play some cards or have a drink." Sir Dean said brightly as the others agreed loudly.

Harry smiled and stood up to go to his brother's room. His heavy steps echoed loudly in the deserted stairwell as thoughts tumble around his head. _Lady Ginivera. Sir Ronald's sister. Only about sixteen. Marring my brother of twenty-six. It must be terrible to be in her shoes. Alone in a strange place, sent away from home to be married. _Before he knew it he had reached his destination. He was standing outside the oak doors of his older brother's chamber. He slowly opened the door and his breath caught in his throat.

Sitting on the window sill was none other than Lady Ginivera. Her small face was outlined by the sunset she was watching. An air of melancholy hung around her body and was so strong you could sense it. Harry had a strong desire to hold her in his arms and protect her from the evil in the world. This thought was quickly expelled from his mind as the drawling voice of his brother was heard from the other side of the room.

"Harry, I see you have seen my wife. She is lovely, no?" King Tom said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I wanted you to meet her before we are wed tomorrow."

Lady Ginivera turned sharply to look at Harry. She rose quietly from her seat and walked over to her future husband. She stood next to him stiffly and gave a look that signaled she did not want to be there. King Tom as well looked at Lady Ginivera with pure disgust on his face.

Harry strode confidently over towards the pair and bowed deeply before the future queen. As he came up from his bow he saw her face was flushed with pleasure and even her mouth had twitched to a slight smile. Harry smiled tentatively back at her.

"Very well," King Tom said cutting the moment short. "You may go back to your room now, Lady Ginivera."

Lady Ginivera picked up the front of her dress lightly and quietly walked out of the room. King Tom waited until she was out of earshot to begin his monologue about her. "Can you believe it?" King Tom said angrily, "She acts so depressed, as if marrying the King of Hogwarts was the worst that could happen to her. Have you seen her family? I don't understand how she was picked from the many girls to be my wife. Father must have done this on purpose. To torture me after he had died as well."

Harry ignored most of Tom's angry words and concentrated on the recent events. He didn't know why he was feeling so drawn to the future Queen but he couldn't wait to see her again.

**A/N: **Well that's the first chapter. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or just a note that you read it. I am trying to figure out how to work in Hermione so if anyone's got any suggestions please let me know.


End file.
